


Bloodstained with white petals

by NormaGrant



Category: Gintama
Genre: Before Yorozuya Odd Jobs, Gin-san is still shiroyaksha, I just love to torture hijikata, I'm tagging to much am i, Idiots in Love, Idiots in denial, M/M, Sexual Tension, Thorny kids, alternative universe, disaster about to happen, hijikata is thorny kid, i don't really know what's going on, living under the same roof, possibly??, sougo is little shit like always, young and even more idiotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaGrant/pseuds/NormaGrant
Summary: Young Hijikata and Ginotki live under the same roof. Imagine the chaos. Isn't it lovely to do so?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. How the petals got bloodstained

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, so... this has been lying in my drawer for long now. I usually don't post ma work, since I don't really think it's something that's worth publishing, but here I am. It must be the quarantine.  
> Well, anyway, enjoy the short intro and we'll see how it goes in the future :)))))))  
> PS.: i don't have beta and english is not my native language, excuse me fellas!

Two big red eyes observed the scene in front of them with child-like curiosity, the kind that devoured everything in sight with neverending interest in everything.

The gentle spring wind had blown few strands of dark blond hair into boy‘s face and the kid shivered a little. Not sure whether it was from the wind or from the exciting feeling of doing something bad like eavesdropping. His little frame hiding behind wooden pillar, Sougo watched Kondo-san standing in the middle of the way leading to the main entrance. Apparently he was talking to someone that Sougo couldn’t see because the person was completely hidden behind Kondo’s robust figure.

The small boy couldn’t work out what they were talking about since the wind was stealing their voices and spreading them along with sakura blossoms into the world. The only sound of their conversation that was audible, was Kondos loud laugh, resonating soundly.

„Are you spying again?“ spoke a deep voice that suddenly appeared behind Sougo’s back. Petite kid gingerly turned around to see much taller young man with long black hair glaring at him with freezingly blue eyes.

„You’re not my father, mind your own bussiness, stupid Hijikata“ Sougo stuck out his tongue. Hijikata lost all his cool and started yelling at Sougo.

„Oi, Sougo, is that really coming from someone who apparently has no idea what it means to mind his own bussiness?“ he yelled ferouciously, his face twisted in complete irritation.

„What are you talking about? Didn’t you say that I’m just a kid that doesn’t understand anything? I really don’t know what you’re talking about,“ said Sougo with the most bored and uninterested face he could pull out. Hijikata just stuttered, not knowing what to say, because that damned kid outmanouvered him again. _The way he said it just completely denied his point, what am I supposed to say to that? Jesus christ, that fucking kid._

„Get lost,“ he muttered, angry as hell, because he knew that it was really weak comeback.

„Hee, Hijikata, is that all you have to say? Did you really get played by stupid kid like me?“ Sougo grinned sadistically. Hijikata couldn’t hold back and took Sougo by his collar.

„Listen here you little shit-“

„Ah, Toshi! I just wanted to look for you, look, I just took in Sakata-san, he’s gonna help us out in the dojo!“ It was the enthusiastic voice of Kondou, that interrupted Hijikata in killing that irritating brat. Both Sougo and Hijikata stood frozen in place, Hijikata still gritting his teeth in anger and Sougo smiling viciously.

„Nee, Hijikata, you should really get off of me, isn’t this child abuse? Do you really want Sakata-san to think of you as of violent piece of-“

„Sougo! What did we say about the cussing?“ Said Kondo, with smile, trying to hide his embarassement.

„That’s alright, I think I can handle words like ‚shit‘ from brat like him,“ said smooth deep voice of the ‚new guy‘. In the meantime, HIjikata let go of Sougo and looked at Kondo.

„Who exactly is that?“ he said, completely ignorant to the fact, that the said person is actually standing right next to Kondo.

„Yeah, and who exactly is _that_?“ asked new guy, turning his head to Kondo while pointing with one finger at Hijikata. Small vein popped up on Hijikatas temple. Kondo laughed with one hand rubbing his nape, but before he could answer, Sougo took his opportunity.

„This is the always pissed prude Hijikata.“ Sougos red stare piercing through the eyes of Sakata. Sakatas eyes, the same bloody colour, almost as if it was fate, glittered with something that felt suspiciously familiar to both Hijikata and Kondo. Hijikata‘s eyes wandered all over Sakata‘s face, trying to figure out what exactly made him feel like he had seen this glint in those red eyes somewhere before. He scanned his ruffled silver hair, his white skin. He realized that this person was white from head to heel, only those intensive eyes stood out. Even his yukata was white, making him look like the purest thing, like snow which darkly red blood dripped on. Sougo watched HIjikata analyze this new person and decided to follow his gaze. Althought Sougo was just a child, he realized that thing Hijikata was wondering about almost right away. He smiled on Sakata in very odd manner, with his eyes lightly closed and corners of his mouth from one ear to the other. It took literally half a second for Sakata to mirror Sougo effortlessly. Just then it struck Hijikata like lightning from clear sky.

_Oh no,_ he thought to himself. _This can’t be possible._

_S-sadist._

Hijikatas terrified eyes met Kondos gaze.

„What’s the matter, Toshi?“ asked Kondo with zero worry dripping from his voice, just his usual casual kind tone. _Oh god, he hasn’t realized yet._

„Ah,“ Hijikata desperately wanted to tell Kondo, but he couln’t find the right words, plus – it would feel really weird to tell him infront both of these sadists, nothing good would come out of that. Kondo waited for a bit, but Hijikata looked completely constipated. He didn’t know what was going on, so he decided that the least he could, would by trying to shift the mood.

„Sakata-san, I’m going now, I have some business in the town, I’ll leave you in Hijikatas hands, you guys should be the same age, I bet you’ll get along, Toshi is great guy!“ Said laughing Kondo while repeatedly hitting Gintokis back, who was just trying to run away from Kondos gorilla hands.

„Right?“ Kondo looked at Hijikata, hopefully to find less uncomfortable grimace on his friend‘s face. But he only found two angry eyes with the intent to kill.

„Sure,“ Hijikata gritted through his teeth and smiled rigidly. Moment of silence passed between these four, everyone kept glancing at the other, feeling either weirded out or amused.

„So, I’m going-“ said Kondo with wide smile, but Sougo, that had been quiet all along, just observing the situation, cut him off.

„Yeah, yeah, you will be missed. Sakata-san, want me to show you around?“ asked Sougo and so worst case scenario came true. Two sadist were roaming around the dojo with Hijikata‘s helpless supervision, that had literally no effect on the kid and he was really afraid that it won’t have any effect on Sakata either.

And man was he right.


	2. How the white petals rained from the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup. Written this chapter at 2 am, I really have no idea what im doing... so, enojy :D  
> Plus, if you'd like, try listening to this song while reading ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu3EcAHdHlE ) i was listening to this while writing and it kinda helped me set the mood.

It was raining.

The sky was drowning in the deepest sorrow, its tears pouring down on blooming trees, the white petals flowing down to the ground weighed down by the rain.

Hijikata sat on porch, watching the small circles on the pond’s surface. One dissolving into another. He heard a quiet thud as someone sat next to him. Then it was pure silence once again, except for the whispers of the rain.

„Are you alright, Toshi?“ Kondo’s voice was calm and contempt as he too watched the letargic day happen infront of his eyes. Hijikata turned to him, watching Kondo’s small smile.

„You seem lost in thought,“ Kondo said honestly. Hijikata’s usually icy eyes were know reaching the lowest recorded temperature in the space.

„Who is Sakata-san?“ Hijikata asked bluntly, the silence now spreading inbetween them, as they looked at each other. Kondo smiled and patted Hijikata’s shoulder.

„I found him wandering around the dojo,“ Kondo said as he watched the blooming sakura tree in the garden, „at first I was worried, when I found stranger wandering around,“ he paused, „but when i approached him,“ he turned his gaze to him, „I felt _deja vu_ , it reminded me of this young man wondering around our dojo, in soaked clothes, lost,“ he smiled gently.

Hijikata’s breath hitched. He remembered that day all too well, in fact he was still wondering about it from time to time. It was months ago, but he could still catch himself thinking aboutit these days. It was the first time in his life that a complete stranger showed him kindness.

„I see,“ he averted his eyes somewhere else. He felt drawn to Kondo, to his sincerity and kindness, to the warmth he was radiating, but he still couldn’t quite bring himself to completely trust him. He couldn’t get used to it. This man… no, these men, were now becoming his family and he felt confined with this new feeling. Until few months ago, he spent most of his life on the run from himself, from everyone. Just fighting his way through. He didn’t even think about anyone giving him a helping hand because he wasn’t even aware that he needed one. He needed the warmth of another person’s care. He remembered how dumbfounded he felt when Kondo invited him to his dojo, that he offered to let him stay and help him. Once again not aware of the fact that him helping Kondo was actually his own salvation.

When Kondo found Hijikata, there was this sting he felt somewhere near his heart. It was the same with Sakata. Both had those eyes – full of terror. Such young eyes that had seen things the people on the death bed, after their whole life, couldn’t even dream of. Eyes soaked with blood and pain, reject and tears that had long dried out.

He found Hijikata when it was raining.

He found Sakata when the white petals were swirling in the wind.

It felt almost symbolic in a way.

Kondo laughed loudly all of a sudden and it brought Hijikata back from his lonely thoughts. Not sure whether it was intentional or not, he was greatful to Kondo. This sudden wave of melancholy might have been everyday thing to Hijikata, but something absolutely unfitting of Kondo.

„Toshi, don’t think about these things too much. Sometimes life just happens, let it be,“ he smiled at Hijikata and got up. He dusted off his legs and stretched out arm to Hijikata.

The rain stopped.

„It’s dinner time already, let’s go,“ Hijikata took his hand with little resistence and got up. Kondo grabbed him around his shoulders with his left hand and his right one ruffled his hair, loosening up Hijikata’s ponytail. 

„And stop frowning so much! You’re too young for that!“ he laughed loudly as they both walked inside the dojo. Once they reached the corridor, almost as on signal, men started pouring out of the rooms, joining them on their walk to the diner room. Kondo let go of the raven haired young man and started chatting with others. Hijikata sped up a little. His relationship with everyone was complicated. Everyone respected him and accepted him, but he could still feel the bashful eyes on him when he walked down the corridor. The only ones who didn’t look at him like something they were grateful for but afraid of, were Kondo and, well, Sougo. Altought he wasn’t really sure whether he appreciated the way Sougo carefully watched his every move. But he was quite fond of the kid, if for nothing else than just the fact that he didn’t feel threatened by him.

The diner room was already filling up with men. Hijikata entered and his eyes scanned the room for a second to catch a glimpse of pure white on the other end of the room with the food already on the table. Sougo was sitting by Sakata’s side, turned to him talking. Sakata’s eyes caught Hijikata’s stare across the room and Sougo turned around with his typicall devilish grinn. The long haired raven turned his face the other way to let the two know that he couldn’t care less about them and made his way to get his food. Once he got his rice and his mayonnaise, he made his way to his usual spot, only to realize that it was currently occupated by the new guy. He couldn’t figure that out from the distance before, but know he was sure the guy was sitting in his place.

_Pretty sure._

„Hey, scoot, that’s my spot,“ he said, trying to push back the tendency to terrify everyone in sight in order to get what he wanted. So, instead of the scary face with eyes that would stab one if looked into, he somehow managed to twist his face in smile. Well, it was far from what a normal person would call a smile, but to Hijikata, that was the best he could bring out of himself. He wasn’t really sure why he was hesitating to let out his usual frustration with anything that presented itself as a hindrnace, but after talking to Kondo-san, he felt like he might try to be at least a little nice to this new person.

_Even though he’s sitting next to Sougo. And they seem to get along. And they probably spent the whole day together, since I haven’t seen them around since the morning._

Two pairs of red eyes turned to him and it sent shivers down his spine when he saw them almost telepathically agree on grinning maliciously. Curly haired guy looked around as if confused.

„What? I’m sorry, but I didn’t see a name written here,“ he said when he looked back at Hijikata. Sougo didn’t say anything, he just lifted a thumbs up and continued watching Hijikata’s reaction. Hijikata clenched his jaw as he was holding back a war cry.

„That’s because everyone knows that _I_ sit there,“ he gritted through his teeth. There was a spark in those pools of blood when Sakata’s grin widened, he was somehow amused by this guy’s frustration. Well, he was known to enjoy torturing others with dumb shit, but this guy wasn’t capable of hiding his irritation in the slightest. He knew that he shouldn’t push it, because he still didn’t know how far he could go, but he decided to go against any logical reason and instead of backing down he suddenly felt the urge to test out the boundaries of that ‚always pissed prude Hijikata‘.

„I’m sorry, Soichirou-kun, did _you_ know that he sits here?“ He displayed a fake naivity on his face while asking the kid next to him, using the kid’s love for torturing Hijikata.

„I’ve never heard of anything like that,“ Sougo said plainly, but Hijikata could see the gates to hell open in Sougo’s not so secret excitement. He almost threw his meal on the table, as he grabbed Sougo by his collar. He actually wanted to punch the stupid silver haired guy, but he didn’t want to make Kondo-san worry as he heard him laughing in his usual loud manner somewhere behind his back.

„Isn’t it a little late for you to still be here? Oh look, it’s almost seven o’clock, isn’t it a bed time for brats like you already?“ he spat in his face as he kept shaking the boys petite body. He was getting even more pissed when Sougo’s face showed nothing but ignorance.

„Oh look, it’s almost time to die o’clock, stupid Hijikata, die,“ Sougo let the words roll out like it was the most natural thing to say. Hijikata shook him even more violently because he didn’t know what to say. _Again._

„As if!“ he hissed and he noticed Sakata watching them, seemingly amused, as he was openly laughing at them. _No, not at us, at me._

„What are you laughing at? Did I say something funny?“ Hijikata was short-tempered as he let go of the small boy and confronted the guy he was convinced was pure evil, since he got along with that little devil so well. Well, to say the least, he wasn’t very far from truth.

He was ready to punch him in any second. If he knew what he was about to say, he would’ve probably punched him right away.

„You’re fun,“ Sakata said. Hijikata gasped a little, his answer was too fast and too spontaneous to be just another attempt at mockery.

_What the fuck?_

Hijikata froze. What was he supposed to say now? Oh god, he really had to do something about his social awkwardness. He could feel the eyes of the other on him, scanning his face that was now feeling a little warmer than before. His brow furrowed and he tried to think of something to say. Anything. _Oh god, just say anything!_ The silence was getting awkward. Sakata was still waiting for some answer and he lifted his eyebrows when he realized that he caught Hijikata unprepared. Thankfully, Hijikata was saved from the eternal suffering that he was now falling into when he heard Kondo’s voice.

„Everyone! I would like to introduce to you our newbie,“ his voice resonated soundly through the diner room and everyone directed their attention towards their leader.

„You probably noticed that there was someone new roaming our corridors by now, but I thought that introducing him would be a nice welcome,“ he was smiling wide, „why don’t you introduce yourself, Sakata-san,“ he embraced Sakata who seemed very reluctant to do so. For a second a shadow of seriousness appeared on his face when he pushed it away quickly and stood up. His eyes lingering on still frozen on spot Hijikata who was watching him cautiously, trying to sort out his thoughts. He then looked around the faces full of anticipation. There wasn’t many of them, fifteen at most, but he still felt like their eyes were crushing him down.

„Eh, thank you for welcoming me to your dojo, my name is Sakata Gintoki, nice to meet you,“ he said plainly and stuck a finger in his nose. Kondo was waiting for him to continue until he realized that was probably it. He laughed nervously and glanced at Gintoki who looked like he couldn’t care less.

„Ah, well, tell us something about you,“ everyone shifted their gaze from Kondo to Gintoki again.

„Well… I like sweets, and…“ he paused and flicked the snot away. Hijikata twitched in horror as it landed on his shoulder, „ah… this is pain in the ass,“ he muttered, seemingly bothered. Kondo was still silent, beginning to regret his previous decisions, he should’ve known that making this guy do something like introducing himself infront of everyone wouldn’t be the wisest.

„Um, thank you… so, eh, welcome Sakata-san to our dojo,“ Kondo began to look kind of depressed, his enthusiasm was now sucked into the black hole of indifference that Gintoki was. The guys started chatting again and it seemed like nobody really cared about the awkwardness of the situation, which, let’s be honest, was a huge relief for Gintoki who just wanted a place to stay at for the time being and not to become friendly with bunch of fellas. He sat down and suddenly, he didn’t know how to behave. Sougo was poking Hijikata in the face to wake him up from his trance and they continued on bickering.

Gintoki felt out of place.

He heard continuous hum, getting a little louder with every second.

It was raining again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so you finished, good job! I hope you liked it :D we'll see where this goes, Im really rather experimenting here :D  
> Have a nice day! :))))))

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we are. End of a chapter. I'll try to write the next one asap, but my tempo has always been sh*t, so I'm not really sure how long it will take, but I will try. Seriously. For now, have a nice day! :))


End file.
